Gma/Befunde
Kapitelübersicht * Die Dissertation enthält zahlreiche wörtliche und sinngemäße Textübernahmen, die nicht als solche kenntlich gemacht sind. Als betroffen festgestellt wurden bisher (Stand: 8. Oktober 2016) folgende Kapitel: :*'I. Einleitung' ::*1.1. Definition des Quiz-Formates (S. 5-10): Seiten 5, 6 ::*1.2. Quiz und seine Platzierung unter den anderen Fernsehshows (S. 11-15): Seiten 14, 15 ::*1.3. Die Vorgeschichte Anf. (S. 16-18): Seite 18 :::*1.3.1. Die Entwicklung der Quiz-Sendungen in Deutschland (von den frühen Radio-Quiz, Quiz-Sendungen und Game-Shows der 50er („Einundzwanzig“), 80er Jahre („Glücksrad“, 1988) bis zu „Wer wird Millionär?“, 1999, 2001 und „Deal or no deal“, 2006) (S. 19-32): Seiten 19, 20, 21, 22, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31 ::*1.4. Internationale Verbreitung (Vermarktung) von Quiz- und Game-Shows des gleichen Formates (S. 43-45): Seiten 44, 45 :*'II. Inhaltsanalyse' ::*2.1. Kurzporträts der untersuchten Quiz-Sendungen im deutschen Fernsehen :::*2.1.1. Wer wird Millionär? (S. 46-71): Seiten 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60, 61, 62, 63, 64, 66, 67, 68, 69, 70, 71 :::*2.1.2. Das Quiz mit Jörg Pilawa (S. 72-75): Seiten 74, 75 :::*2.1.3. Glücksrad (S. 76-82): Seiten 76, 77, 78, 79, 80 :::*2.1.4. Einundzwanzig (S. 83-87): Seiten 83, 84, 87 ::*2.2. Kurzporträts der untersuchten Shows im russischen Fernsehen :::*2.2.1. КВН (KWN - Klub der Lustigen und Schlagfertigen) (S. 88-92): Seiten 88, 89, 90, 91, 92 :::*2.2.3. Поле чудес (Glücksfeld = Glücksrad) (S. 97-100): Seiten 97, 98 :::*2.2.4. Кто хочет стать миллионером? (Wer wird Millionär?) (S. 100-109): Seiten 103, 104, 105 :*'III. Vergleichende Analyse der gleichnamigen Quiz-Sendungen' ::*3.1. Titel, Design, Logo (S. 110-125): Seiten 110, 112, 113, 116, 117 ::*3.2. Moderatorenleistung (S. 126-140): Seiten 126, 128, 131, 132, 133 ::*3.3. Die Fragen und die Antworten (S. 140-154): Seiten 144, 145, 152 ::*3.4. Gewinne und Preise (S. 154-160): Seiten 155, 156, 157, 159 ::*3.5. Finanzierung und Werbung in der Sendung (S. 161-175): Seiten 161, 164, 165, 167, 168, 169, 170, 171, 172 ::*3.6. Einschaltquoten (S. 175-188): Seiten 175, 176, 177, 178, 179, 183, 184, 185 :*'V. Zusammenfassung' ::*1. Die Rolle der Spielform im Leben des Menschen (S. 201-206): Seiten 202, 204, 205 ::*3. Globalisierung der Information (S. 212-213): Seite 212 ::*4. Globalisierung in der Fernsehwelt (S. 213-217): Seiten 213, 214, 215. Herausragende Quellen * Die Wikipedia ist mit wenigstens 13 Lemmata (davon eines aus der russischsprachigen Wikipedia) stark ausgewertet: **Der Schwächste fliegt 2008 **Einundzwanzig (Quiz) 2007 **Endemol 2006 **Fernsehen in Deutschland 2008 **Glücksrad (Spielshow) 2007 **Homo ludens 2008 **Quiz 2006 **Quizsendung 2006 **Quizshow-Skandal 2008 **Wer wird Millionär 2008 **Wer wird Millionär 2007 **Who wants to be a Millionaire 2008 **Кто хочет стать миллионером 2008. ::Die ergiebigste Einzelquelle ist mit 24 Fragmenten auf 14 Textseiten der Wikipedia-Artikel Wer wird Millionär (dokumentiert wurden Übereinstimmungen mit zwei Artikelversionen: 2008 und 2007); daraus bestehen die Seiten 48-58, 67-70 und 183 fast am Stück. * Mit Schwab 2001 ist auch ein Schülerreferat umfangreich genutzt. * Hallenberger und Kaps 1991, eine populärwissenschaftliche Darstellung, dient als Quelle für die Seiten 18-31, die (ohne die tabellarischen Übersichten) praktisch durchgängig wörtlich übernommen sind. Auf die Quelle wird in zehn aufeinanderfolgenden Fußnoten (von 89 in der gesamten Arbeit) hingewiesen, allerdings jeweils ohne eine Seitenangabe. Anführungszeichen fehlen durchgehend. * Von den 36 bisher festgestellten Übernahmequellen werden 20 in der Arbeit nirgends genannt. Herausragende Fundstellen * Charakteristisch für die Arbeit ist die Übernahme größerer Textblöcke am Stück mit wenigen marginalen Änderungen, wenn überhaupt. * Ein erheblicher Teil des Kapitels 2.1.1. ("Wer wird Millionär?", S. 48-58 sowie 67-70) ist beinahe am Stück aus der Wikipedia entnommen. Gleiches gilt für Kapitel 2.1.3. ("Glücksrad", S. 76-80). * Das Kapitel 2.2.1 ("Klub der Lustigen und Schlagfertigen", S. 88-92) ist fast durchgehend (mit Ausnahme von vier Sätzen auf S. 89 f.) und mit geringen Veränderungen einer Online-Quelle entnommen. Andere Beobachtungen *Die Arbeit enthält im Haupttext – neben zwei Diagrammen (S. 13) und mehreren, teils ganzseitigen tabellarischen Darstellungen (S. 24, 32 f., 37, 38, 102, 168, 186, 194 ff., 214, 215, 216) – auch 154 Abbildungen (Personen, Studioszenen, Sendungslogos), deren Gesamtumfang 20-21 Seiten (10 % des Haupttexts) entspricht. Fast ausnahmslos dienen sie illustrativen Zwecken, eine inhaltliche Auseinandersetzung damit bzw. Relevanz ist außer im Kap. 3.1 (Titel, Design, Logo, S. 110-126) nicht zu erkennen. An keiner Stelle der Arbeit werden die Quellen der Abbildungen angegeben noch erfolgen Datierungen. * Die vielen Wiederholungen bringen auch den einen oder anderen Widerspruch mit sich. So heißt es auf Seite 105: „Der größte Teil der „Millionäre“ lebt im „Land der aufstehenden sic Sonne“ – Japan – 28.“, während auf Seite 143 die Zahl weniger eindrucksvoll ausfällt: „Die meisten Millionen-Gewinner wohnen übrigens im Land der aufgehenden Sonne – Japan (20).“ * Auf Seite 105 schreibt die Verfasserin: „Paggy Spooner – der einzige, der an drei Versionen des Quiz teilnehmen konnte: in Australien, in Irrland sic und in Großbritannien.“ Tatsächlich hieß der Kandidat jedoch „Paddy Spooner“: http://millionaire.wikia.com/wiki/Paddy_Spooner. *Die für die Verfasserin gültige Promotionsordnung für den Fachbereich Sprache, Literatur, Medien (Fachbereich 7) der Universität Osnabrück vom 27. Juni 1984 (PDF, S. 107-109) enthält u.a. folgende Aussagen und Bestimmungen: ::§ 1 Verleihung des Doktorgrades „(2) Durch die Promotion wird die Befähigung zu eigenständiger wissenschaftlicher Arbeit nachgewiesen.“ ::§ 4 Zulassung zur Promotion „(1) Der Bewerber richtet an den Vorsitzenden des jeweiligen Promotionsausschusses ein schriftliches Gesuch um Zulassung zur Promotion. Dem Gesuch sind beizufügen: ... f) eine Versicherung darüber, daß der Bewerber die Dissertation selbständig angefertigt und nur die angegebenen Hilfsmittel benutzt hat,“ ::§ 5 Dissertation „(1) Die Dissertation soll zum Fortschritt der Wissenschaft beitragen und die Fähigkeit des Bewerbers zeigen, Forschungsaufgaben eigenständig wissenschaftlich zu bearbeiten. ...“ ::§ 13 Aberkennung des Doktorgrades „Die Aberkennung des Doktorgrades richtet sich nach den hierfür geltenden gesetzlichen Bestimmungen.“ Statistik Illustration (grün = gekennzeichnete wörtliche Zitate nicht als Teil von Plagiatsfragmenten dokumentiert) 650px Die Grafiken repräsentieren den Analysestand vom 8. Oktober 2016. Kategorie:Befunde Kategorie:Gma